Talk:Hero of Bower Lake
Change he to they I noticed that it says he alot when describing the hero if you can be male or female shouldnt it be they-- 13:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) No. 'They' is a plural word. A single person cannot be 'they'. :Not true, there is in fact a singular they. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) The hero should be called your character not like you play a character as it is stated in both fables its your character. Whatever, do what you want.--Thsjsx 14:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Has queen had a child cause if he has, ther be mire fabels. :What? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : I think they mean has the hero had the child from the new dlc yet? because there is more fable games. Btw Queen is not the proper term as the gender of the hero hasnt been set in canon yet.-- 02:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :: Part of the problem with using "they" as a pronoun is it gets extremely confusing when one or more people are being talked about. When I read the description for the See The Future DLC, the article sounds as if it's indicating that Theresa and the Hero have a child together. Perhaps it would be better if the article simply says "he or she", which would be the proper way of handling it--even if it sounds a bit more clunky. HelterSkelter 04:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Paragraphs I've broken the entire section into paragraphs because it was messy and confusing to read, but I didn't paragraph the "See the Future" section because I haven't played the DLC yet and don't want to ruin the story for myself, so if anyone could do that it would help. --Cartman! 18:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) SCYTHE IS NOT WILLIAM BLACK! Listen! If what everybody is saying is true, then Sparrow and Rose are descendants of the bloodline. Descendants of Archon. The first Archon was William Black and if he had a "relationship" with Rose, then that would kinda mess up the entire story. Being Will Black is their great ancestor. Thus, inbreeding. I wrote that here because Sparrow is significantly more important than Rose. Also they're brother and sister. So quit saying that he is Will Black or he had a relationship with Rose. :What are you talking about? Scythe doesn't have a relationship with Rose. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : :When has a relationship between those two been mentioned?Dellcath 18:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as I know, it hasn't. And it is common belief that Scythe is indeed William Black. However, this is not Scythe's or Black's talk pages, so this should be left at that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Lionhead Confirmed that Sycthe and Will are the same guy, sorry Enodoc just need to prove a point TehHeroOfBowerstone (talk) 10:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :: @Jackass. lol you really dont know the story do u? Scythe is most likely William Black. he doesnt have a sexual relationship with rose. he is just with her if u pick love. it doesnt say anything about them having a sex life. there is so much evidence supporting that he is william black. ur probably just a troll Scythe is william black and that's the end of it. No trolling, seriously, don't make up facts, this is a wikia and REAL things need to be added, if you haven't got a real proof of what you say -- don't even say it. Especially, let me remind you that Scythe is an undead anymore, you can't have relationships or sexual life with an undead creature, also, for the record I doubt there could be a relationship between these two characters (from the simplest to the most complex reasons that I won't mention). The only reason that Rose could be with Wlliam Black (aka:Scythe) (NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP BUT TOGETHER AS NORMAL CREATURES THAT SHARE ADVENTURES AND TRAINING AND EXPERIENCE) is up to Lionhead Studios. DimitriChaplain 12:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Allow me to repeat: This is not Scythe's or Black's talk pages, so this should be left at that. :Jackass posted in October 2009, this section is therefore effectively dead, please let it die in peace. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :PS. I realise you are both just trying to help. :) -E Title of article I was just thinking, not only is the character referred to by bards as "The Hero of Bower Lake", but is it possible the title "Hero of Bowerstone" could conflict with the Hero of Fable III when the new game comes out, as they are more likely to be dubbed this being born there. Just wondering what you think. Batjimi 13:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :That was something I was thinking about as well. It may be easier in that case if we leave the Hero of Fable III under the article Hero of Fable III and extend the disambiguation at the top of this article once the game has come out. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Left-handed or ambidextrous? Although the Hero uses melee weapons and ranged weapons with his/her right hand, he/she plays the lute the same way a left-handed person would play a guitar :I agree. Pictures Hey, could somone take pictures of the Hero other than their childhood? How about immediately after, when they first come into the Gypsy camp? They're still at that blank slate state by then. Or how about the card seen on the cutscene used by Theresa, that shows them with long hair? I would love to do it, but I have absolutely no idea how to.SAmaster01 00:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if they would be good quality though, you can probably only do it with a camera. That's one advantage to games being on PC; you can screenshot them so you don't lose quality. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Regardless of what happens, the girl picture looks really qweird. Why isn't it taken from the same source as the guy picture? 01:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :::You could use a capture card, but i neither have one nor know anyone who has one.Kre 'Nunumee 14:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm just thinking, he's this badass hero that saved the country, but the only picture we have of him is from his childhood? I understand not showing him late in life, because of all the variables, but still, we should have some better pictures for him. SAmaster01 19:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Okay redact that, I figured out how to add pictures, but not how to upload the. I'm gonna add more. SAmaster01 19:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hero of Bowerstone's funeral does anyone think it would be cool if there would be a kick ass funeral for him. that would be an awesome cutscene-- AwesomeGordo 11:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Absolutly!!!!King Ratcliffe 11:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It would be cool if the funeral was different depending on your alignment, like thousands of people if he was like all good and did the sacrifice, and if you were evil it would only be your family and some guards who had to go anyway. Agow95 11:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) god ima be such a dissapointment to my good mom. ima be a badass son who kills people for sneezing-- AwesomeGordo 11:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm soooo evil, people are going to line up to shoot my dead body in the face, and half my guard who are meant to stop this will join in as well. Agow95 12:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Edit please All the Hero's allies/friends are listed as enemies, can someone edit this because I don't know how to work with the old editing layout. Joshschi887766 09:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Powers its says that he or she was the most powerful despite hammer and the others being better then him/her in they own Strength/skill/will. what a load of crap, hammer,reaver and will are as common as muck, almost all hereos only had one power and they are no different. hell any hero of strength/skill/will would be necessary to power up the spire. they were just the only known ones around at the time and just like any singular powered hero, they were weaker than the rare 3 powered ones and certainly weaker that a decendent of william (*assuming that the hero of bowerstone is one) 14:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) They were more powerful in their areas, but the Hero was more powerful because they had those areas combined. Garth could use spells without charging them up. And Hammer would slam her hammer to the ground causing an effect. Never saw anything special about Reaver though, the Hero was better than him at Skill in my opinion. 07:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) they weren't more powerful in those areas at all just more skilled and adept, Sparrow wasn't a fully trained hero, most knowledge of will is lost and so is the way of the hero, besides sparrow can do spells without charging as well(he/she just doesn't have the knowledge and experience Garth had) and just because Hammer could do shockwaves doesn't mean sparrow couldn't, he/she as for as i know (since i don't use hammers) could do it but it wasn't a move implemented in the game.and as for Reaver....well i agree with you there, his "skills" weren't that good, Hell he wasn't even tall but he is a cool character though. 22:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Trivia wrong It states on page that the Hero was male due to conversation with Walter but this is wrong. It depends on your first save from Fable II and takes the gender. If you have no saves its male. Otherwise it can be male or female. So cannon wise its either gender correct? Alpha Lycos 03:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) well i don't believe anything in fable is canon (except the core plot) i believe in choices and to take you hero down which path you want.(which is why i had to delete a little something from the hero of bowerstone page, i really hate goody good lovers who label it canon, STOP ASSUMING! the choice of morality is ours!) anyway either gender is fine but most people use one for convenience. it said in the guide that to make it simple and less ambiguos it will refer to the old ruler as male. 13:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Name the place it says that. I just looked in the guide and all is says is "There was a Hero" not giving any gender or claims of simplicity. Alpha Lycos 20:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) collectors edition strategy guide (my one has a picture of reaver on it) remember it just says the old king was male for simplicity, so don't go around saying thats canon. right i just got it out now and found the page, it says "to make descriptions of the previous ruler less ambiguous regarding gender, this walkthrough is written with the assumption that your father was a king of albion. Of course, the ending of fable II could easily have had you hero reigning as queen of albion." there happy now? 12:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I got the collectors edition of the game and there was no strategy guide. And if its one you had to buy its not likely written by Lionhead therefore is not canon. Just means that for the easy reading of the guide it is refering to the old Hero as a male to stop the whole his/her or mother/father stuff. Your the one assuming by saying that is how it is. The game chooses the gender from the saves of Fable II so therefore canon gender is any gender dependant on player. Alpha Lycos 12:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the guide is canon as it has all the info and a "lionhead studios presents page there* it has everything you need to know and a redeem code for extra content on the back cover,and the choice of gender is what i'm trying to bloody say! its choice. you asked if one was canon( or something like that) i said, neither is and its choice but that in the guide its male for easy reading. i'm not assuming anything really, i believe in choices, its you people that labels things canon or not all the time. and just in case there is no confusion, i was on about the choice of gender in fable 2, i know you can't choose the hero of bowerstone's gender in fable III, thats save file dependent. anyway you got an answer, its male for simplicity in the guide. and as for save file transfer i hear its not the hero 1 save but that last file that got saved not sure if its true. 15:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually from the start I was saying that canon wise BOTH genders were correct. You came in assuming I was saying only 1 gender was canon. And if your going on about choices then technically no video game has canon since the player can play as they want and can have their character do what they want etc. Canon for this is the Storyline not the choices. The choices are ours but the storyline is the games canon. That is what we refer to when we mention canon. Alpha Lycos 23:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) thats what i was on about, i said that the choices are ours but the core storyline is canon, and i didn't assume you said one of the gender's is canon i just said don't label it canon thats all. i have seen so many bad users that i don't trust any of them any more. some just join up to vandalise pages. anyway moving on, gender is choice we know that but i like to know if the save file transfer affects more than just gender. 11:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) From my experience no. It just deals with gender. Using my evil female save had the same effect as my good male minus the gender parts. Alpha Lycos 11:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) well thats....sad. after the fuss that was made, you would expect some kind of impact on the world. lionhead should have really made that better, the save files are annoying by themselves, one save spot for the entire game. you get stuck with a glitch and its all over if it saved after the glitch. it happened to me on Fable III, the gone but not forgotten quest. 14:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You actually get 1 save per Hero. Like in Fable II. Alpha Lycos 22:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) i know that, i meant that each hero has only has one save spot for the entire game, there was 5 in fable 1 17:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) How did he die? up until the release of Fable III we all assumed Logan had something to do with his death, but it turns out he used to be a good guy, and no-one mentions him being murdered, so he must of died of old age or in battle, he shouldn't be able to die of old age as a descendant of the archons, but no-one mentions any battles either, any suggestions? Agow95 21:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC)﻿ i'm pissed about the whole archon bloodline as well, they are supposed to be immortal, so i think two things are possible, ONE the hero of bowerstone might not be a decendent (its just assumed he/she is at the moment) and secondly maybe the whole archon immortality part needs to be awakened just like hero powers. 17:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) If your going with this type of thing then here are some theories: One, Scythe isn't of the Archon bloodline. Two, if scythe is William Black of the bloodline then perhaps the immortality only comes when seeing into the void. He fought in there and perhaps Theresa saw into the void from her visions. Three, It could only be in certain members of the bloodline that have the immortality part the rest just have long lives. Four, it could be that if they unlock the Hero disciplines they lose their immortality. I think Scythe only had Strength and Will and his body is decayed so not full immortality. Alpha Lycos 23:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Scythe is a necromancer, he is probably dead or undead so he is keeping himself alive with his power. and i don't think unlocking hero powers takes away immortality if anything, it would more likely unlock it as its a supernatural thing. theresa has all three powers and she is still around 500 years later, either alive or otherwise if you killed her, she is strong enough to kill bandits and skilled to use swords and her visions are will. another theory is is that immortality is awakened by ritual when they are crowned archon (just a guess) 12:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter how he died, the fact is he is dead, gone, puff. He is dead because Lionhead says he died. Being abut 80 or 90 years old its not that surprising, hero or not. It doesn't affect anything.King Ratcliffe 13:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Plus Rose died like nothing, so how come The Hero of Bowerstone can't die just as easily? They both have the same bloodline, so if the Hero was immortal, than Rose should've been too. Defenestration Let's Talk 14:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) are you forgeting that rose was shot i think that theresa is only alive becuase of palagans necklace plus i think the imortality thing is diluted i think that the bloodline is thining you're confusing immortality with invincibility! immortal means you will never die naturally, age, disease etc while invincible means you cannot be killed at all. so get your facts right. anyway if the hero of bowerstone is a part of the archon bloodline then his/her immortal has not been awakened yet. i hate the aging aspect as well, my character in fable 2 is 29/30 which is your age after leaving the spire and even after giving the seal to the women so i won't age, by the time i completed the game and after a few weeks maybe, my hair was gray (nearly white with dreadlocks) sleeping in the castle didn't do anything i think it just removes scars and the aging done by the seal. brightwood tower restores you though, you look just like you left the gypsy camp.. 11:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Who the hell started this Theory that Palgan's necklace gave you immortality, it transported him from the eastern kingdoms to some mountains in Ablion, it is most likely the reason that Theresa can teleport in fable II without the use of cullis gates, Theresa know's everything about the bloodline and hero's, It's not surprising that she learned how to activate the full strength of the bloodline, Hero of Bowerstone never actually learned that he was of Archon descent in game, so it is possible he never learned about anything to do with the bloodline. Agow95 18:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Guys, Ever since the See the Future content I´ve been stuck with this question: What happened to the hero of Bowerstone? Sure, he died, but how? Also, I'm amazed at the fact that there is so little interest to this subject. It seems people just accept that the hero died of age. Which I find frustrating to believe, especially when the proof of archon immortality is pretty convincing: http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Forever:_The_Immortalists . Is there really not enough evidence to speculate how he was killed? 21:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Melumiere He can talk!? Anyone notice throughout Fable 3 Walter and Jasper said he/she TALKED Well of course. Just because you play a silent hero doesn't mean they can't talk. Alpha Lycos 03:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) i had to delete something from the fable 3 part of this article as some moron assumes the good way is canon, the choice is ours and just because people respected the king/queen doesn't make him/her good. have you all forgotten that the pure evil jack of blades was hero worshipped and celebrated? and yes i know should have made a seperate topic for this but i'm tired and in a rush atm, i'll do it tomorrow maybe 18:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Just checking Does the Fable III game choose the last Hero you played as in Fable II? Becuase I've made two Hero's in Fable III, and I was hoping I would be given a choice over what Character I could pick from Fable II. :It's not actually clear whether it chooses the first file, the last file or the most recently-used file. I think though that it's the first, ie Hero 1. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It either picks the top save in the list(usually Hero 1) or the most recently saved. --Alpha Lycos 01:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow's Musical Career : Mictlantecuhtli 11:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats disgusting! Wait, in the infobox it list Lady Grey as a potential ancestor, then that means that if you choose to be bad at the end of the "Love Hurts" quest, you marry and make babies with your possible great grandmother? That's nastier than, well, there's nothing to compare that to. Warhead Prime 17:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Technically any of the NPC's from Fable can be an ancestor. That shouldn't actually be in the infobox. But my question is this: You find the concept of incest disgusting yet the thought of making babies with a corpse doesn't seem freaky and gross? I'm going by how your reaction is only about how they are related being the gross part.--Alpha Lycos 17:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : : :Well that too, but don't you think you would be disturbed if you knew you came from your dads grandmother? It's just nasty is all I'm saying. I forgot about the reanimated corpse thing, thats even nastier. Warhead Prime 18:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I doubt they are related as oakvale wouldn't have married her as that is evil, and we know he was good, and in anycase there is 500 years between them, I think so at the least she would be you 10-15X great grandmother, plus technically all people today are decended from anyone who lived at least 1000 years ago so we are all inter-related, back to my point I doubt this really counts as incest in the sense of sleeping with a close relation, but rather as a distant one, a very distant one. 20:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Civil War Does anyone know where this "fighting and winning a civil war against an unknown opposition" bit comes from? See also: [1]; [2] --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think people assumed there was one from a mix of the manual's backstory and Walter talking about fighting along side Sparrow. I personally have never heard anything about a civil war--Alpha Lycos 14:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Marked Disputed until we get clarification one way or the other. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I wrote this sorry I cant remember where I got the civil war idea from either so it is proberly best if you change it from "civil war" to something like "an unknown battle?" because i definatly remember walter talking about fighting alongside the Hero of Bowerstone in a battle. sorry :( :Walter did mention fighting along side a Hero, when you first enter Mourning Wood he says something along the lines of "I had forgotten what its like, fighting along side a Hero" but this could just mean Sparrow kept helping people while doing his/her duties as ruler.--Alpha Lycos 06:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The only other time some sort of conflict gets mentioned is when Walter talks about fighting an unspecified enemy force (with others), retreating, and being trapped in the cave. But that could've been bandits or mercenaries for all we know. TheIndifferentist 14:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Contradiction Hey guys I deleted a part from the trivia section. To avoid backlash I decided to type in the reason here. You see, someone wrote that The Hero of Bowerstone is canonically male because in Fable: The Balverine Order the king is male. However in the Balverine article it states on the top that The Balverine Order is not considered cannon. Thus a major contradiction. I am here like many other people because I want this to be the number 1 source of information for Fable. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 22:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually it only says "Not necessarily conforms to Lionhead Canon". So to us, the public, its unknown if its truly canon. However, due to the way Fable III makes the Hero of Bowerstone's default gender male, and has characters and weapons mentioned in the book, it is highly likely the book is canon.--Alpha Lycos 23:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand your point. But that is the problem. Until the book isn't conformed cannon then we should not treat it as such. I agree that it probably is but Lionhead never said so. We should keep the Default thing... but I don't we should keep the whole Balverine Order section. Though it should say, It is likely that cannonically the Hero of Bowerstone is a male. (Put reason here), Otherwise we are possibly giving incorrect information. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::To the best of public knowledge it is canon that the Hero is male. Also another thing leading me to believe that the book is canon by Lionhead standards is because they gave out a special code to the publishers/author to promote sales. It would seem that if they didn't think it to be canon or anything they wouldn't give a code for their games, like most novels based on a game that isn't under canonicity. To me, until its proven non-canon we should leave it as is.--Alpha Lycos 23:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::The man has spoken, okay lets leave it 'til then (it won't xP) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Regardless of the canonicity of the book, it is certainly true that the default Hero of Bowerstone gender is male. However, Lionhead had to choose a default gender otherwise it just wouldn't work; since we live in a historically patriarchal society, they decided to make male the default (← my opinion, not necessarily true). Either way, is the information itself actually trivial enough (in the appropriate sense) to warrant inclusion at all? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I would think so. (Thanks for the link :) ) It is relevant to the page. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Wait...the part about the Hero being canonically male? I certainly think that merits inclusion somewhere on the page. TheIndifferentist 23:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Canonically, these games take place within a collection of similiar-but-not-identical parallel worlds. The Hero of Bowerstone may indeed be male in the world of the novel... but the world of the novel is, per the established canon of the games, only one world of many. Only features common to every world (Albion's existence, the Hero of Oakvale being male, Logan being born and becoming King, etc) can truly be considered "canonical" in the sense you're talking about here. ;) 15:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::As an additional aside, where does the information on the novel's placement in the timeline come from? It was *released* between Fable II and Fable III, sure, but the actual story could easily take place place many years after Fable III. In fact this seems more likely, as it deals with the disappearance of monsters that remain very common in the third game. Wikipedia says that the novel occurs "sometime after Fable III" but it's unsourced, so I won't trust it. 16:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What is in dispute Hello, The Fable 3 section of this article is in dispute but I can't easily identify what is in dispute and why? Maybe I'm just missing something but I'm fairly new here but could do with a Topic to dispute within the article so people can easily identify what the dispute is about. Most of the talk page is seems to be just chatter back and forth. :The disputed part is the part about a civil war happening.--Alpha Lycos 08:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Possible Name Change In the game Fable II the hero/protaganist is refered to as the Hero of Bower Lake by a bard in Bowerstone. Shouldn't this techinically be his name? Much like in Fable III Samuel announces the hero as the Hero of Brightwall. :Main reason for this is because of the hometown being Bowerstone, the Hero of Brightwall is named so to avoid double naming and having two Hero of Bowerstones and also avoids having one hero named after its game title. I think its covered on the talk page of the Hero of Brightwall about this.--Alpha Lycos 04:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey guys just an idea, but I think that we could have a section on her/his page where we can put are personal story with him/her. I married Alex and had a baby girl with her. But started and affair with a woman shortly after with a woman called Cathy. Alex and Natalie (my baby) were killed by Lucien and I chose Sacrifice at the end of the game. I then married Cathy after 12 years of seeing each other on the side. We had 2 kids. Two girls one who is a child called Natalie and a baby called Rose. :The page is about canon info, not about each players story. If we did that the page would be endless and too large since there would be hundreds if not thousands of people adding their personal story to them. User pages allow for that, or blogs.--Alpha Lycos 06:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : :OK then, so what if we create a page just for player stories for the hero from Fable 1, 2 and 3, The Sims wikia have done it on almost every character that is in the sime universe. Umm, they put the link to the page with player stories on it, where we put ancestors or relatives and if they are alive or not. Just thought it would be a good idea. We could also put theories on that page or have a seperate page linked to that like is Garth really dead, or anything that people would like to discuss. Just check out the Sims Wikiaand see what I am yabbering on about. Your (Sparrow's) Future.... Please Share? Well, my Character is a Pure-Evil King (Bought Fairfax Castle) I have a son (Logan) with my Wife Lady Grey..... I now have a daughter (Rose) I also act as a Godfather in Bloodstone I more specialize in Skill and named my Dog Cerebrus If any one messes with me or my Family, Friends, Money and Honor A Bullet through the heart of that douchbag and Hang up his head in my study I also where a lot of Black? With Reaver's Hair (Fable II Hairstyle)........ Tense of Current Status I am currently debating on editing all of the present tense terms/phrases into past tense for this article, but would like to get community opinion, first. I am leaning more towards yes, since in Fable III, the Hero of Bowerstone's death is frequently referred to- once directly confirmed by Walter. However, the character was a major character of Fable II, and survived through the entire game, I believe. Thoughts? -- 19:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :There's no doubt that he/she is dead, but consistency is what's important, I think. We'd need to compare with a bunch of other character articles and see what tense they use. If they're mostly in present tense, then it should stay in present tense, or vice versa. This article seems to use biographical present tense, by which I mean every aspect of the Hero's life through time is 'now' (as opposed to 'now' being a particular point in time). The Fable III section should definitely be all in past tense, as it's historical rather than biographical, but I am generally indifferent about the Biography section being in biographical present tense or historical past tense, as long as we are consistent. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::From my experience with all the articles the tense used is present as if viewing their lives in the current state, seemingly based on the fact that if you play Fable II right now you are playing their life as is, rather then playing it from a future point looking back. So to me, the fact the articles use/used present tense was more that if you come to read the articles looking for info about the character you are typically doing so based on playing the game involving them at the time, such as being in Fable II while looking up Rose or Hero of Bowerstone and having them written in a present tense doesn't always give a major spoiler. We have warnings about spoilers if people read too far, but if someone came to read a little about them at their current area of play and saw things like "She had done this..." they'd either take the view as "Huh, they are a game ahead" or "Damn, she must die to be in past tense". So in my opinion I'd say its better leaving them in the present tense rather then past tense--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Their name IS Sparrow I'm playing Fable: The Journey, and Theresa is telling Gabriel about Lucien and the Spire. She says that there was a child "named Sparrow". If Sparrow were just a nickname, then Theresa would have said "called Sparrow" instead, so I think Sparrow is the Hero's real name. In addition, in the flashback Sparrow is seen as a boy, so I also think that Sparrow is canonically male. StillAlive (talk) 23:40, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Your observations may be correct, but it's of little consequence. Around here, it's the 'Hero of Bowerstone'. That's pretty much established. Besides, beyond The Journey, the Hero's rarely referred to as 'Sparrow' after F2. And as for canon gender, that's not our call to make. Short of Lionhead making an official announcement about what they consider to be canon (which will never happen), we would never reach a consensus about canon genders for the protagonists of F2 and F3, which is why we're currently debating the issue of gender ambiguity here. You're welcome to contribute to that discussion, though. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 01:03, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Just a little extra towards this, where I live people can be known as their nickname and referred to as being named such, for example people say I am named Luke, yet currently it is just a nickname until I pay to get it changed. So it could be that, because the Hero of Bowerstone was constantly called by their nickname of Sparrow by Rose, Theresa stated it as their name rather then as a nickname. Also, the flash back doesn't really show the gender of the Hero, if I recall correctly its ambiguous in nature.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Of course, I wasn't suggesting we rename the page or anything, merely stating a conversation. I don't know about Sparrow being a nickname. I mean, my name is Julia, but a lot of people call me Jaden, because that's what I prefer to go by, so we say my name is Jaden. My dad's name is Stephen, but we say his name's Steve. My dad calls me "Jellybean", but I wouldn't say that my name is Jellybean, even though he calls me that very often. I'm pretty sure that in the flashback Sparrow was male. Rose looked a lot like she did in game, and Sparrow looked a lot like the boy version of Sparrow as a child. But, yeah, just felt like getting all that out there. :::StillAlive (talk) 03:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC)